Finding Home
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: Musa is betrayed by the majority of the Winx Club. She soon meets an Earth fairy, Sorcha MacClaren, and with Daphne and Sorcha's help, restarts the Winx Club. Calling themselves the New Winx, the girls master their powers, and find new transformations along the way.
1. Prolouge:Betrayal

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Real life decided to use me as a punching bag. I do not own the awsomeness that is Marvel, and I do not own the Winx Club.**

* * *

><p>A confrontation was brewing at Alfea. No one was sure why, but four out of the six Winx Club girls were smiling smugly, almost as if they knew something the other two didn't. Finally, everything came to a head. The confrontation that everyone feared arrived, and with it, a betrayal.<p>

"Musa. We need to talk." Bloom, the leader of the Winx, called over to a blue-haired girl.

"Yes?" the girl called back, pausing to let her friend catch up.

"Not here. The others are waiting for us in the dorm." Bloom stated, and led the other girl to the dormitory, where three others were waiting.

"Hey, Musa. Bloom told you we need to talk, right?" a blonde asked when the two were close enough to talk.

"Um… yes, she did." Musa responded, noting how calm the red-haired girl seemed.

"Well, here's the deal: you're weak. So you're off the team." The blonde continued, acting as if Musa hadn't spoken.

"Stella. What-" Musa started, but was cut off by Bloom' s voice saying, "You see, you hold us back. And we got a better deal."

"Flora. You can't agree with this!" Musa cried, turning towards a brunette, who was watching the growing confrontation.

"Actually, I do agree with them." Flora coolly stated, and watched Musa for a reaction.

"But-"

"But what? I'm the 'flower child', the peacekeeper. Do you want to know something, Musa? Being the 'flower child' or the peacekeeper gets tiring. So, I went with the group that had the better deal." Flora explained in the same tone as before.

"Techna. Please." Musa implored as she looked at the last girl, a pinkette.

"Sorry, Musa. What they said_ is_ logical." Techna defended herself coldly.

"Anyways, we have a few… ah… loose ends to deal with." Bloom announced, and rushed at Musa, calling, "Dragon's Punch!"

The attack hit the unsuspecting girl hard, and she flew into the opposite wall. Musa slowly picked herself up, and cried, "Does our friendship mean nothing to you all?"

"Light Punch!" Stella, instead of answering, attacked Musa, who managed to dodge.

"Dragon's Kick!" Bloom attacked again, and Musa was thrown into the courtyard, where other Alfea students were milling about, and almost hit another girl. Daphne, Bloom's sister, helped Musa to her feet, and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Get them out of here!" Musa replied, and heard Bloom yell, "You should have stayed down, Musa!"

"What?" Daphne gasped, and quickly herded the students in the courtyard inside. When they were gone, Daphne raced over to where Musa stood.

"Bloom, stop!" Daphne ordered, but Bloom laughed.

"Fire of Sirenix!" the spell flew at Musa, who wasn't fast enough, and got a burn on her leg.

"Oops. My bad." Bloom mocked, and fired the spell again, this time at Daphne, who jumped out of the way. However, Flora was waiting, and called, "Flower of Sirenix!"

Daphne gasped in pain as the spell hit, but cried, "Secret Art: Sirenix Removal!"

"Light of Sirenix!" Stella's spell struck Daphne, and Daphne's spell hit the Alfea dormitory instead of Flora.

"Well, this has been fun. However, we have to go. Goodbye, Musa, Daphne. Forever." Bloom spoke, and smiled coldly. A portal opened, and all Musa could hear was the rushing of the wind as she fell, unable to scream.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Author's Note: I do not own the awesomeness that is the Avengers or the Winx Club. I also do not own **_**Strangers like Me**_** or **_**Angel with a Shotgun**_**. Those rights go to their respective owners.**

Musa gasped weakly, and attempted to sit up.

"Whoa! Not so fast. You're still pretty weak." A girl's voice cautioned, and Musa felt hands helping her to lay back down.

" What… happened?" Musa questioned, and the girl paused.

"You were falling from a good distance when we found you. Thankfully, you were caught before you got turned into a pancake, but you were hurt. Bad." The girl explained quietly. Musa studied the girl as she prepared a glass of water, noticing the girl's red hair and green eyes, and thankfully took the water when the girl offered it to her. After a brief pause, the girl said, "I've heard singing helps patients in hospitals recover faster. Do you mind if I try?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." Musa replied, making the other smile.

"I'm Sorcha. Sorry about not introducing myself sooner."

"Musa."

Sorcha nodded, and then breathed in and out.

"_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something_

_And yet nothing to me"_ Sorcha sang softly, and Musa smiled.

"_I can see there's so much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_" A soft smile graced Sorcha's face as she finished the third verse, and Musa smiled at the sight.

"_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me" _

"_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her" _

"_All these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon"_

"_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me"_

"_Come with me now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel_

_Right now, with you_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know"_

"_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me" _

"Good job." Musa praised when Sorcha finished, making the other girl smile.

"Thanks. Hey, can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try."

"Well, a bit of background before I ask. I'm a mutant-that is, someone with powers- and I can control fire without something to… kick start… the flames. My powers have been acting odd lately, and my question is… why are they acting up?"

"Hmm… may I try something?" Musa asked, and Sorcha nodded, encouraging the other girl to continue.

"Call out 'Magic Winx!'" Musa instructed.

"Magic Winx!" Sorcha called out as instructed, and gasped when her clothes changed. Sorcha now wore a black shirt, a pair of black pants with purple stripes, black boots, and had a pair of purple wings with a black outline.

"Whoa… This is amazing." Sorcha gasped, and saw Musa smile.

"Hey, Sorcha. Ready to go?" a man asked, and Sorcha spun around, clearly surprised.

"Clint! Um… Ready to go _where_?"

"To Alfea. We have to stop by Xavier's first though."

"Why?"

"They also have a girl there. She doesn't talk, barely eats." Clint responded, and Musa frowned slightly.

"When she first arrived, she was hurt. Less than you, but still pretty bad."

"Daphne."

"What?" Sorcha questioned.

"Is the girl a blonde with amber eyes?" Musa asked, and Clint nodded.

"Can I-"

"See her? Sure."

An hour later, the three were walking past a pair of iron gates. Musa soon noticed a girl sitting by herself, and gasped, "Daphne!"

Sorcha, meanwhile, walked over to Daphne, and quietly spoke to her. Daphne nodded, and gestured for Musa to come over to where the two sat.

"Daphne agreed to let me sing for her." Sorcha informed Musa quietly.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.."_

"_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger."_

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_ Sorcha had the same relaxed look that she had when she sang for Musa.

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

"_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa"_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting 'til the war's won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.."_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_Live, not just survive"_

"_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."_

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"What song was that?" Daphne asked when Sorcha finished.

"Angel with a Shotgun. I don't remember who wrote it, though. And the song I sang for Musa was Strangers like Me by Phil Collins." Sorcha explained, and the three girls heard, "Ready to go, girls?"

"Clint!" Sorcha exclaimed, jumping.

Clint pulled a card out of his pocket, and then threw it on the ground. Sorcha's eyes widened as it expanded, and then watched in wonder-filled awe as Daphne, followed by Musa, jumped into the card. The red-haired girl glanced at her mentor, who nodded, before she stepped into the card herself.


	3. Chapter 2:The New Winx

A month passed, and Sorcha found herself settling into life at Alfea. Her roommates, Roxy, a girl from Callisto named Calypso, and a girl from Andros named Lily, helped Sorcha to decorate her side of the room, and spent several sleepless nights to help the red-haired Earth fairy caught up on her coursework. However, Sorcha had a nagging feeling that she didn't belong. Her new friends attempted to convince her otherwise, but Sorcha disagreed. One night, Sorcha had trouble sleeping, and quietly snuck down to the courtyard.

"Well, well. Isn't that cute? A _fairy_ all alone." A voice startled her, and Sorcha spun around. A group of girls floated above her, and Sorcha recognized them from Musa and Daphne's descriptions.

"Shall we play a game, little fairy?" the white-haired girl, Icy, called down.

"Sure. How about the one called Go Away, _grandma_?"

"How dare you!" Icy shrieked, and Sorcha smirked.

"Or the one called Leave Me Alone?" the red-head continued, her smirk growing wider.

"Icicle Rampage!"

"Fire's Defense!" Sorcha cried desperately, and a wall of flames appeared. Icy snarled, but Bloom waved her hand, making the wall protecting the Earth fairy vanish.

_Sorcha! Watch out! _A cry in the girl's head startled her, and she jumped.

_Sorry. DUCK!_ the voice, her brother, she realized, ordered. A spell, Icy's Glacial Ice, whizzed over Sorcha's head, and Sorcha yelled, "Missed me!"

_Conri? How-_

_Don't worry about that!_ Conri snapped, and Sorcha heard the yell of, "Wrapping Ivy!"

"Fire's Wings!" Sorcha screamed, and flames raced down her arms, and flew at the ivy that was coming towards her.

"You… You _bitch_!" Flora yelled in rage.

_Brush it off! It's a taunt!_

_I know! I'm not stupid! _Sorcha mentally yelled at her brother.

"Sun's – Ugh!" Stella started to cast a spell, but was abruptly cut off by the thud of something slamming into the back of her legs. The treacherous Light fairy collapsed to the ground, revealing a hooded figure wielding a staff. Bloom howled in rage, and rushed at the figure, only to have it hold up a slim blue hand and flick its wrist. Suddenly, a ball of purple energy shot out of its hand, and smashed into the other girl's chest. Just before it connected, though, it transformed into crimson chains that wrapped around her, effectively ending the fight.

Turning to the other traitors, the figure announced, "The Crimson Chains of Cyttorak. Very useful against magical foes. Now, if you don't wish to experience them yourselves, _leave_."

Techna helped Stella to her feet, and the figure released Bloom, who glared at it, but left with the others, hissing, "This isn't over, _pixie_."

"Hi, Ghost." Sorcha greeted the figure who pushed off its hood, revealing a girl with blue skin, green eyes, and black hair with a purple streak in it.

"Sorcha." The other girl replied, and Sorcha frowned.

"I had it under control. I could have beaten them!" the fire fairy exclaimed, but Ghost shook her head.

"I could- Gah!" the redhead's protest was cut off by a wave of pain flying up her leg.

"Here." The blue-skinned girl sighed as she offered Sorcha a water bottle.

"But, I don't need it." the pyrokenetic protested as she sank to the ground.

"Take it." the other girl insisted, and Sorcha reluctantly took it, pausing before she took a sip.

"Did you put anything in it?"

"No. I didn't. Now, sit still." The Atlantean instructed, and Sorcha's eyes flew open wide.

"No." she snapped, but Ghost ignored her.

"I can patch myself up, thanks!"

"I know you can, but it's _dark _out. You work better in the day."

Sorcha huffed, and took a drink from the bottle in her hand, passing out as soon as she swallowed.

"By the way, I didn't put anything in it. Nicolai did." The magician-in-training informed the unconscious girl, and knelt next to her friend. She expertly sewed up the wound, and soon heard footsteps. Ghost nimbly rose, and turned to face Faragonda, who looked worried. The girl told the Headmistress what happened, and then brought the unconscious fairy to the Alfea clinc.


	4. Chapter 4: The Specialists

The next day, Musa and the rest of the New Winx came to visit Sorcha.

"Hey, Sorcha. A couple of the guys from Red Fountain are coming over." Musa informed the redhead, who turned from glaring at Ghost, to studying Musa curiously.

"And… let me take a shot in the dark here, but they dated the traitors."

"Yep. Daphne and I… We haven't found the time to tell them."

"They are going to be _pissed_." Sorcha guessed, and then changed the subject.

"Could you tell me a bit about them?"

"Sure. Sky was… is?... Bloom's boyfriend. Brandon… you could say he's the second in command, and he dated Stella. Timmy is the pilot, and he dated Techna. Helia is the support, and dated Flora. Finally, Riven is the heavy hitter, and he's dating me." Musa explained, and saw Sorcha smile. Ghost suddemly piped up, "I have to leave. Sorry, everyone," and left.

"Hey, everyone? Before the boys arrive, could we talk?" Sorcha questioned, which made everyone pause.

"Um… okay. Go ahead."

"Um… well, you all know how I am: stubborn, headstrong, loyal to a fault, and I _definitely _want to save everyone." Sorcha started, and Roxy nodded, encouraging the other girl to continue.

_Flashback_

"_Sun's – Ugh!" Stella started to cast a spell, but was abruptly cut off by the thud of something slamming into the back of her legs. The treacherous Light fairy collapsed to the ground, revealing a hooded figure wielding a staff. Bloom howled in rage, and rushed at the figure, only to have it hold up a slim blue hand and flick its wrist. Suddenly, a ball of purple energy shot out of its hand, and smashed into the other girl's chest. Just before it connected, though, it transformed into crimson chains that wrapped around her, effectively ending the fight._

_Turning to the other traitors, the figure announced, "The Crimson Chains of Cyttorak. Very useful against magical foes. Now, if you don't wish to experience them yourselves, leave."_

_Techna helped Stella to her feet, and the figure released Bloom, who glared at it, but left with the others, hissing, "This isn't over, pixie."_

"_Hi, Ghost." Sorcha greeted the figure who pushed off its hood, revealing a girl with blue skin, green eyes, and black hair with a purple streak in it._

"_Sorcha." The other girl replied, and Sorcha frowned._

"_I had it under control. I could have beaten them!" the fire fairy exclaimed, but Ghost shook her head._

"_I could- Gah!" the redhead's protest was cut off by a wave of pain flying up her leg._

"_Here." The blue-skinned girl sighed as she offered Sorcha a water bottle._

"_But, I don't need it." the pyrokenetic protested as she sank to the ground._

"_Take it." the other girl insisted, and Sorcha reluctantly took it, pausing before she took a sip._

"_Did you put anything in it?"_

"_No. I didn't. Now, sit still." The Atlantean instructed, and Sorcha's eyes flew open wide._

"_No." she snapped, but Ghost ignored her._

"_I can patch myself up, thanks!"_

"_I know you can, but it's dark out. You work better in the day."_

_Sorcha huffed, and took a drink from the bottle in her hand, passing out as soon as she swallowed._

"_By the way, I didn't put anything in it. Nicolai did." The magician-in-training informed the unconscious girl, and knelt next to her friend. She expertly sewed up the wound, and soon heard footsteps. Ghost nimbly rose, and turned to face Faragonda, who looked worried. The girl told the Headmistress what happened, and then brought the unconscious fairy to the Alfea clinic._

_Flashback end_

"Ghost saving me last night made me realize that I can't save everyone. I may want to, but sometimes, people don't want to be saved." Sorcha continued after she explained what happened, and then gasped as she began floating. When she landed, Sorcha was wearing her Winx outfit. A burst of magic appeared, and flew towards the girl's hip, and then vanished, leaving a charm in its place.

"Confession time." Lily spoke up, and everyone, including a brunette leaning against the wall, glanced her way.

"I'm not from Andros. I'm actually from the Infinite Ocean." Lily confessed, and looked at the brunette.

"Sorry, Layla."

"It's all right. I understand." Like Sorcha, Lily floated, and then landed wearing her Winx outfit, a sea-green dress with boots of the same color. Another burst of light appeared, and flew towards Lily's waist, and vanished, leaving behind a tear drop charm. An hour later, a group of five boys rode up to Alfea's gates, where the New Winx were waiting for them.

"Musa! Where are Bloom and the others?"

"Um… that's a bit of a long story, Sky."

"We have time. What happened?" a blue-haired boy questioned, and Musa started to explain. However, she was cut off by Bloom's voice.

"Telling tales, Musa?"

Sorcha stiffened, and Roxy put out an arm to stop her.

"Ignore it," she murmured, "She's trying to get into your mind."

"Didn't run off, _pixie_?" that comment made Sorcha's blood boil, and she growled, "That's it!"

"Sorcha, wait!"

"Magic Winx! Charmix!"

Bloom smiled coldly, and Darcy, the second brunette in the group of traitors, cackled, "Everlasting Night!"

"Dragon's Defense!" Sorcha yelled, giving her friends time to transform.

"Magic Winx! Sirenix!" That came from Musa, Daphne, and Layla.

"Magic Winx! Charmix!" Lily shouted.

"Magic Winx!"

"You can't win against us!" Stormy, the final member of the Trix, sneered, and cast, "Lightning's Fury!"

"Ya know, for a girl who looks like the Bride of Frankenstein, you can't aim!" Sorcha yelled as she ducked.

"Winds of the Caspian Sea!" Calypso yelled, and a roaring wind blew towards Stormy, who countered, "Tornado's Wrath!"

Suddenly, Sorcha remembered the book Ghost had placed next to her when she woke up, and cried the first spell she remembered, "Path of the Zodiac!"

Everyone watched as twelve shapes appeared, and Sorcha gasped as a hand flew towards her neck.

"Tiger's Revenge!" the redhead screamed, and the fiery tiger flew at the traitors, who scattered.

"Ox's Fire!" the ox flew ar the Trix, who quickly fled.

"Monkey's Defense!" the monkey raced to the New Winx and the Specialists, and then _grew _ until it surrounded them. Outside, Sorcha yelled, "Ram's Courage!"

Everyone who was being protected by the monkey heard Bloom snarl, "This isn't over!"

Once the traitorous fairies and the Trix were gone, the monkey protecting Sorcha's friends vanished, and Sorcha sank to the ground, exhausted.


End file.
